Tales From the Roman Frontier
by scubasteve2118
Summary: AU:AD 114. German frontier of the Roman Empire. General L. Quintina Fabrinus has gone with her legion across the Rhine River into enemy territory, but when diaster strikes will Quinn die along with the rest of her fellow soldiers? Or will she be saved by an unsuspecting Jewish girl? Follow Quinn's journey as her honour is tested, and the lines between friend and foe become blurred.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Summary. AU: AD 114. German frontier of the Roman Empire. General Quintina Fabrinus has gone with her legion across the Rhine River into enemy territory, but when diaster strikes will Quinn die along with the rest of her fellow soldiers? Or will she be saved by an unsuspecting Jewish girl? Follow Quinn's journey as her honour is tested, and the lines between friend and foe become blurred

This chapter is a tester chapter. I'm going to write the rest of this fic regardless. Just wanting to get people initial's reactions and thoughts. This fic has been researched to an extent, and as a student of Roman history I hope I don't disappoint. If there are any errors it's probably for the sake of the story and intentional, but note that isn't an invitation for other history lovers to go picking the story apart looking inaccuracies and errors, because obviously that's not the point of the story.

So without further delay I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of what will probably end up being a 40-50000 word fic.

* * *

_IV. Id. April. 867 AUC. Consular year of Q. Ninnius Hasta and P. Manilius Vopiscus Viciillianus. 16th year of Emperor Trajan. (April 10th AD 114). _

_Journal of L. Quintina Fabrinus. Legatus legionis of the Legio VI Victrix. (General of the 6__th__ Victorious Legion). _

_Springtime has truly come upon us. The last of the winter snows having melted less then a month ago. I reside currently in the provincial capital Colonia Agrippina, of the Germania Inferior Province. I am here in a last ditch effort to personally convince Governor Susanius Sylvester to allow for more troops to partake in a military campaign across the Rhine River and into Germanic Tribe territory, as currently all previous letters on the matter have gone unanswered. The need for such a campaign comes in light of scout reports that large movements of tribespeople are converging on Colonia Ulpia Traiana. The second largest city in the province with over 10,000 people residing in and around its walls, and host city to the nearby legionary base Vetera II, home of the 6__th__ Legion, my soldiers, my home. May the Goddess Fortuna be with me._

Quinn sighed, putting down her pen and covering up her inkwell. Running a hand through her shaggy hair, the 32 year old waited for the ink on the papyrus to dry so she could file the entry away with the others.

'Quinn? Are you ready to go?' A voice from the other side of her study door called out.

'Yeah, I'm ready. Come in.' She replied.

The door opened to reveal her long time companion and slave, Kurt Hummel.

'Oh for the love of Apollo, Quinn, you had one job. One little job, which was to get ready on time, it's almost midday for goodness sake.' The Greek man admonished, entering the room.

Getting up, Quinn turned around to face her already immaculately dressed friend. Arching an eyebrow, she gestured to her self. 'How am I not ready?' She asked.

Her friend looked at her sceptically, taking in her simple crimson tunic and brown trousers.

'Yeah-no. Go change.'

Indignantly Quinn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 'And why do I have to do that?'

Smiling sadly, Kurt took Quinn's hand and patted it lightly. 'Because sweetie, important people who meet other important people have to look the part.' He said, as if speaking to a child.

Quinn snatched her hand back and glared. 'I could have you killed Hummel, just remember that.' She threatened, before storming out of the room.

Kurt rolled his eyes, following behind at a more leisurely pace. 'Zeus knows how many times I've heard that before.' He muttered.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

'Come on Quinn, we've got to go. Get that pretty behind of yours out here.'

'I don't want to! I look ridiculous.' She whined.

'Quintina Fabrinus, if you don't get out here right now, so help me Ares I'll come in there and make you!'

Quinn snorted. 'Hah! As if you could.'

Kurt looked around, noticing Quinn's five imperial Lictors waiting patiently. Each one carrying with them the _fasces_, a bundle of sticks adorned with the head of an axe, the symbol of Quinn's _imperium_, her power.

'Well, I've got five lovely looking gentlemen out here that would be more than happy to do it for me.' Said Kurt, looking to the stoic faced men.

'They're my bodyguards Hummel. They'll do as I tell them.' She replied, still not showing her face.

'Well I think they would be very willing to change sides since their supposed leader is acting like a petulant child.' Kurt replied harshly, his patience thinning.

'Ugh. Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming. Gezz, keep your toga on.' Quinn replied, making her way out onto the street.

'There. See, you look positively glamorous.' Kurt said, gesturing to her outfit, which comprised of Quinn's ceremonial muscled cuirass, a purple cloak, and red plumed helmet. The cuirass had gold and silver patterns adorning it, including a prominently featured lion on the chest plate, the symbol of the Fabrinus family.

'No, I look ridiculous,' Quinn assured, straightening up her helmet and making sure her sword was secure, it too was ceremonial with gold patterns on the grip and a lions head for the pommel. 'I'd rather wear my real armour, or what I had on before.' She grumbled.

'Yes, yes, you're upset, we know. Now considering how important this meeting is for you, how about we hurry up and get to it?'

With a sigh, Quinn replied. 'Fine, let's go.'

Looking back at the entrance she indicated for the servant that was standing there to close and lock the door to House Fabrinus, one of the largest residential buildings within the capital, taking up an entire block.

Steeling herself, Quinn started to head towards the Governors palace, a building that resided north-east of the forum, lying adjacent to the eastern wall and thus the Rhine River. Before becoming a capital the building was the city's Praetorium, a place exclusively for military business and administration. Now it housed the current governor of the province, one Susanius Sylvester. Who for reasons that Quinn couldn't fathom, was actually appointed willingly by the Emperor to the position.

'_Maybe he was drunk at the time?'_ Quinn thought.

Quinn and Kurt walked side by side through the streets, each flanked by two lictors with the fifth holding up the rear. The local populace scrambled to get out of their way as the group headed towards the forum, fearful that with a mere flick of her wrist, the General could have anyone of them beaten and thrown in jail.

Making her way up the main road towards the forum, Quinn made sure to keep herself on the elevated footpath, the last thing she needed was to be run over by a cart or step in ox crap. The group eventually made their way to the forum, which served as a large open space within the city. It functioned primarily as a market place, but also contained a basilica, where legal trials were held and official business deals were made, in addition the forum held the cities council chambers and a temple to Jupiter, a common feature in all forums across the empire. Walking under a stone archway, Quinn entered the huge rectangular space. The market place was a buzz with activity as venders stood behind their stalls underneath the colonnaded edges of the forum. They sold everything from linen and perfume, to produce, including the latest from the spring harvest, which for this time of year mostly consisted of green vegetables and very little in the way of fruit, much to Quinn's dismay.

'_At least I'll always have bacon.' _

They made their way to the other side with relative ease, only having to deal with one particularly brave merchant trying to sell overpriced jewellery to the general. The man's insistence that Quinn buy his silver brooch was met with a quick punch to the gut by the closet lictor. As the merchant remained doubled over in pain, the group swiftly exited via the north east entrance, passing to the left of the temple of Jupiter. Once outside, they made their way carefully across the main road that joined the north and south entrances of the city, as carts and carriages filled with goods and people made their way up and down the wide two way street. Quinn took a moment to truly stare at the well worn grooves that were forming in the stone that paved the street, wondering just how many carts and carriages must come into the capital everyday from all across the province and beyond. _'How many thousands of miles must they have travelled?' _

Quinn knew she could turn around right now and find clothing or perfume that would have come all the way from Antioch in Syria, or find blank rolls of papyri from Egypt, wine from Campania. The size of the empire was something that Quinn couldn't even begin to comprehend, how could she? It wasn't like she could just go stare at a map, for maps of that nature just didn't exist. The monumental task of trying to make one was far too great.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Quinn blinked out of her revere.

'Quinn? Are you okay?' Asked Kurt, sounding concerned

Quinn turned to her companion, smiling reassuringly. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt really small all of a sudden.'

Kurt smirked. 'With the size of your ego I find that impossible to believe, oh great Master Quinn.'

'I do not have a big ego,' she said through gritted teeth, before continuing on towards their destination. 'And seriously, Master? I haven't made you call me that since before I joined up.'

Kurt smiled wistfully. 'Ah yes, pre-army Quinn was something to behold, wasn't she?'

The General groaned. 'Oh please spare me the memories. I mean, seriously, was I really that conceited?'

'Conceited barely begins to describe it, my dear. You were the perfect nobleman's daughter. Staunch in your belief that the whole world was at your beck and call. Well. Except for all the extracurricular activities.' He finished, smiling.

Smiling back, she replied. 'Yes, I highly doubt reading up on military history and tactics, whilst learning advanced swordsmanship was what my Father envisioned for me.'

'Maybe so, but your Father is proud of you. He may not have encouraged your career path, but he did everything he could to help it along. Without his extensive political clout you would have never of been a Quaestor, Military Tribune, Praetor, or have been selected by the Emperor for your current position.' Kurt reminded.

Nodding, Quinn agreed. 'I guess so. But I still get the feeling he'd of preferred it if I'd of stayed at home, waiting around till he found someone for me marry, as was my sister's fate.

'Well you have to look at it from his point of view, Quinn. I mean nobody expects their little girl to run off and join the army at eighteen, and end up staying there for the next ten years attempting to emulate the actions of nobles from times gone by. You know, when you Romans had a **proper **republic.' He added derisively.

As the group turned a corner the governor's residence came into view, its imposing size differing greatly from the other buildings around it. Meanwhile Quinn rolled her eyes at her companion's latest comment. 'Kurt, we've already had this conversation. The transition to the Empire as we know it was a necessary step in maintaining peace and order. Otherwise we'd still be at war with ourselves and in the company of endless amounts of death and bloodshed. Emperor Augustus saved Rome and the Empire from ruin.'

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. 'Fine, fine, whatever helps you sleep at night.'

The group finally made their way to the palace's entrance, the archway leading to a massive courtyard the made up the middle of the complex. The soldiers on duty jumped to attention at the sight of a commanding officer. Quinn paid them no mind as she strode purposefully into the courtyard, where sitting off to the side being attended to by several servants was the governor herself. The General felt overcome with embarrassment in her apparent state of overdress, as she took in her counterpart's clothing, which she would later learn was a "Tracksuit." Quinn gave the signal for her lictors to wait outside as a sign of respect to her superior, Kurt however followed in behind maintaining a respectful distance. Meanwhile the Governor's eyes were fixed to the other side of the courtyard, where some kind of acrobatic display was occurring. Quinn stood a few paces away from the Governor as the woman started to shout into a conical shaped object, the likes Quinn had never seen before.

'You think this is hard! Try auditioning for Helen of Troy and being told their going in another direction. That was hard! Now hit the bathhouse, I'm sick of the smell of failure.'

As the group of girls in strange uniforms headed inside, the Governor finally acknowledged Quinn's presence.

'What do you think of them, Fabrinus? I call them Cheerleaders. Hand picked from the best acrobat troupes in all of Greece, each one costing the treasury five-thousand Denarii each! They'll be preforming at the gladiatorial spectacle I'm holding on the calends. It's going to be so enormous, Nero himself would be envious!'

Doing the best to keep her tongue in check whilst in the face of insanity, Quinn managed to form a neutral response.

'Yes, I'm sure he would be.' She replied, doing her best to smile.

'No doubt about it! My Cheerios are going to be the talk of the Empire. Now, what brings you to my city, Fabrinus? I thought you were busy chasing filthy barbarians about downriver?'

At this Quinn shifted into full politician mode. 'Well your Excellency, as I've already said in my numerous letters to you-'

'Letters? What letters?' She interrupted. 'Eukleides!'

'Yes, master?' An old Greek man replied, walking towards them with the aid of a staff.

'Legate Fabrinus says she sent letters to us, do you know anything about this?'

'Yes your Excellency, you said to file them under "Junk Mail." Eukleides replied.

Quinn did the utmost to keep her temper in check at the news, letting her fingernails press into the leather bracers encasing her forearms, as she kept her hands behind her back. Wanting nothing more than to whip out her blade and behead the bitch of a woman in front of her.

'Junk Mail you say? Well isn't that a delicious turn of events. Well Fabrinus, since you came all the up here, might as well say your piece.'

Clearing her throat Quinn restarted her speech. 'Well your Excellency, I have come here to request troops to be immediately sent to Colonia Ulpia Traiana, as I have it on good authority that the tribespeople are massing a large army that will overrun Traiana and Vetera. It is my hope that with additional troops we can venture across the Rhine and scatter their forces before they are at full strength.'

The Governor crossed her arms as she addressed the General. 'And where, Fabrinus, are these troops going to appear from?' She asked, mockingly.

'I was hoping that with your permission, that legionaries and auxiliary units from the I Legion Minervia in Bonna, could possibly help reinforce the expedition.'

The Governor snorted. 'You can't be serious. You want me to allow you to take troops from Bonna to help you on a fool's errand? What happens if Bonna is attacked, hmm? The river would be cut off and goods from the rest of the Empire would cease to flow.'

Quinn narrowed her eyes. 'Well I'm quite sure the Emperor would be severely disappointed if one of his Imperial Governors let half of her province fall into ruin, wouldn't you say Governor Sylvester?'

'Oh please spare me, Fabrinus. The only thing the Emperor cares about is obtaining booty and glory from his current crusade against the Parthians in the East. Besides from what I've heard, he's bogged down in Armenia, trying to secure the loyalty of the different peoples as he turns the land into Rome's latest Imperial Province. So I hardly think he has time to care about a few barbarian raids in this gods forsaken place.'

Quinn pursed her lip, her frustration mounting. 'Okay, then what about Governor Figgins in Germania Superior, surely he could be convinced to lend some troops from the XXII Legion.'

Sylvester chuckled. 'Oh come now, Fabrinus. You're grasping at straws here. You and I both know that Figgins wouldn't spend a single cent unless the Emperor himself asked him to. Face it Legate, you're out of options.

'_Hmm, beheading is starting to sound like a good idea right about now.'_

Look Quintina, let's cut the bullshit. We both know that it is well within my imperium to prevent you from taking any action with your Legion. But we both also know that if I do that, you'll go running off to papa Fabrinus, who'll use his mystical political influence to give me a hard time, which frankly I don't care to endure. So here's the deal, you can take your Legion and **only** your Legion, no Auxiliaries. Do I make myself clear?'

Quinn couldn't help but glare furiously at the Governor, her hand gripping firmly at the hilt of her sword, the temptation rising. 'Crystal.' She replied, through clenched teeth.

Swiftly turning, she made her way quickly out of the palace grounds, her cape billowing as she went.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter yay! For all those who are wondering, don't worry, Rachel is going to be introduced in the fourth chapter. This chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked it to be, but it does what it's meant to do.

Most of the places in this story like Colonia Agrippina were real places, but my descriptions of them are probably not too accurate. I am not sure what Vetera II looked like, and to my knowledge I don't think anybody does because the place is now completely underwater! Again, for all Roman enthusiasts out there, please grant me some leeway. Also I am aware that people in what would be considered Ancient Spain looked absolutely nothing like Santana, but I'm going to say she came from Hispania anyway. =P

Lastly, I do have huge character back stories for each member of the Unholy Trinity floating around in my head and also written down in a notebook, however I highly doubt that all of it will be revealed within the story, which is a bit of a shame.

Now onto the story!

Don't own Glee.

* * *

_III. Id. April. 867 AUC. Consular year of Q. Ninnius Hasta and P. Manilius Vopiscus Viciillianus. 16th year of Emperor Trajan. (April 11th AD 114). _

_Journal of L. Quintina Fabrinus. Legatus legionis of the Legio VI Victrix. (General of the 6__th__ Victorious Legion). _

_As I write, my men and I are closing in on Vetera II, home the 6__th__ legion. The base resides one stadium from the water, and two miles from the city, which is further down the river. The water's currents served us well as the trip was made in just one day. The Captain assured me the small Liburna warship was making good time, and as Vetera's small port came into sight with at least an hour left of daylight, I was inclined to agree. The trip going far better than the three days it took going upstream to the capital earlier in the month. _

_Yesterday after leaving the Governors palace, I spent the rest of the afternoon at the temple of Mars on the other side of the city, offering libations and prayers to the God of War for success in the coming weeks. Knowing that with every passing day, more troops gather in the forests across the river, their presence threatening everything I hold dear. _

_Fortune please be with me. _

'General, we're about to make land.'

Quinn looked up from her writings to reply to the ships captain. 'Excellent work, Servius. Give your men tomorrow off, I can only imagine how sore they must be from all the rowing.'

The Captain smiled. 'Thank you, madam. We worked extra hard just for you.'

Quinn gave the man a sultry smile, placing her hands beneath her chin. 'Oh? And what did little old me do to deserve such a kindness, Captain?' She asked, coyly.

At this the Captain started to blush, stuttering along as he tried to reply. 'Ah. Well, you know, we are, um ah.'

The General chuckled, getting up from her seat she placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder. 'Never mind, Servius. Do me a favour and say hello to your wife for me when you see her.'

'I will.' The pink faced captain replied.

Suddenly from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Kurt trying to flirt with the ships second in command, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable. Quinn looked back to the Captain, sighing. 'Now if you'll kindly excuse me, Captain. I have to stop my companion from further embarrassing himself, yet again.'

'Hummel!'

GLEE GLEE GLEE

The walk to the camp was a short and pleasant one for Quinn, who had left Kurt at the docks to make sure her possessions were all in order for transport up the hill. Normally it was custom for a runner to be sent ahead to inform the camp of her arrival, but Quinn wasn't really up for the ruckus that came with setting up an impromptu honour guard. She was tired and stressed, wanting nothing more than to collapse on her bed and sleep for the next week. So instead of a massive welcoming party, she settled for slipping in discreetly, well, as discreetly as one can with five lictors following you. She was met with nods and greetings from any soldier that crossed her path as she made her way through the tent city that lay in front of the base's walls, functioning as the residential area for the Auxiliary units. Passing through the open gate of the base's large palisade wall, Quinn was met with the sight of rows of large wooden barracks all lined up in order of rank, housing her legionaries. Still walking, she soon found herself in the centre of the complex and standing before the only stone building within the base, serving as the camp's headquarters and also her personal quarters.

Turning around, she dismissed her bodyguards and walked inside. Once she was inside, Quinn was met with the faces of her senior officers, who were sitting around a table with masses of papyri and parchment covering its surface. She also managed to catch the attention of her two "Advisors" as she like to call them.

'Quuuuuuinnnnnn!' Brittany shouted, as she skipped towards her.

'_Brace for impact.' _She thought, as the tall girl pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

'I missed you so much! How was the capital? Did you get me any presents? Did you do any sweet lady lovin'?' The blonde girl asked, while Quinn struggled for breath.

'Britt Britt, you need to let go of Quinn so she can breathe, okay?' Santana said, as she tried to pull Brittany away.

With her blonde companion off Quinn, the dark haired girl turned to face her and the two grasped the other's forearm, with Santana giving her a small smile and nod. 'Welcome home, General.' She said, softly.

'Good to see you too, Santana,' she greeted. 'It's nice to see that you didn't let the place burn down while I was away.'

Santana snorted. 'Why Quinn, I didn't know you had so little faith in me.'

The General arched an eyebrow. 'December, end of our first year in Dacia, two days after the Battle of Tapae. I distinctly remember you setting fire to half of the tents in our Century.'

Santana raised her hands in mock-surrender. 'Aww come on Q. It's not my fault if I can't keep track of what candles are where, when Britt puts the moves on me.'

Brittany nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, come on Quinn. And besides, that was like our first time together, and Santana really liked it when I Hmmmpfff-.'

'Anywaaaay.' Said Santana as she cut Brittany off, holding a hand over the girl's mouth.

'Ahem.' Coughed an officer from across the room, grabbing the attention of the three women.

'_Oh Right. Totally forgot we weren't alone. What an excellent display of leadership and discipline, Fabrinus.'_ Quinn thought, berating herself silently.

Quinn walked past her friends and approached the table, eyeing each of the officers present. On the right were her legion's six Military Tribunes who were selected by the senate, consisting of one broad stripped Tribune indicated by the broad stripped slash he was wearing, and five other narrow stripped Tribunes. The broad stripped Tribune was there to gain commanding experience by watching Quinn herself, with aspirations of possibly being a general himself one day. The narrow stripped Tribunes in Quinn's opinion were nothing but place holders, using the Tribuneship as a stepping stone to gain entrance into the senate and with it, the possibility of higher magistrate offices. Quinn knew that they'd rather serve out their time in peaceful luxury than instead of actually doing anything useful. To their left was the camp's prefect, a man in his 50's who had long since finished his 25 years of military service, and was one of Quinn's most treasured advisors.

'General Fabrinus, what news from the Capital?' The broad stripped Tribune, Q. Fabius Maximus asked.

'Well my friends, I am sorry to report that Governor Sylvester was not at all sympathetic to our plight, and any campaign across the river will have to be done with just the Legionaries.' Quinn reported to the group.

One of the narrow stripped tribunes spoke up. 'Excellent news it seems, the Governor is indeed wise. Surely Fabrinus, you now see the futility in carrying out this daft campaign of yours.'

From across the table the camp's Prefect, Gaius Sulpicius Galba, interjected. 'The campaign is hardly daft, Tribune Piso. If we do not stop these barbarians now, they'll be at our doorstep and we'll be meeting Pluto much sooner than I'd like.'

The Tribune smirked. 'Oh come now, Galba. Surely a man of the nobility like yourself can see reason. Oh wait, that's right. Your family has been a disgrace since your great-uncle thought he could play Emperor. How long did his reign last, hmm? Six months? Nine?'

The Prefect glared. 'Quiet you insolent dog or you'll find your head on a pike.'

The Tribune started to rise from his seat. 'Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try it, you old basta-.'

'-Silence!' Quinn shouted, as both men continued to stare the other down.

'Take your seat, Piso,' Quinn ordered, waiting for the tribune to sit back down before she turned to her second in command. 'Now, Fabius, what do the latest reports say regarding the Germanics.'

Fabius cleared his throat as he picked up a piece of parchment. 'It seems the enemy's numbers have increased from 8000 to somewhere around 10000 with more coming everyday. It also appears that their camp is a mere three day's march north east of here.'

'When did this report come in?' Quinn asked.

'Two days ago.'

Placing her hands on the table, Quinn looked down towards her feet. With a sigh, she spoke, voice filled with resignation. 'Well that's it then, isn't it? We can't waste anymore time, I'm afraid our fate is now within the hands of the Gods. Galba, tell the Centurions to have their soldiers ready by tomorrow, I want every cohort prepared to march out at dawn.'

'Yes, General.' The Prefect replied, swiftly rising from his seat.

'Fabrinus, have you lost your mind? You heard the report; you'll be outnumbered two to one at the very least!' Piso exclaimed.

Quinn glared at the Tribune. 'You and your colleges are more than welcome to stay here, Piso. I however have a duty to this Province and to the Empire, to defend it from all Barbarian invaders no matter what the cost. I have 6000 people under my command, and so as Jupiter as my witness, I will march my legion across that dammed river and face my enemy.

'You'll lose your life, Fabrinus. Surely you know it be to true?'

The General stood up, keeping her gaze fixed at the men sitting across form her. 'I am a true daughter of Rome, Piso. I don't do "losing".'

Before any more objections were raised, Quinn quickly dismissed the group and made for her quarters, Santana and Brittany in tow.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Once Quinn had walked into her quarters, all her remaining energy seemed to evaporate. The General collapsed onto her bed, eyes staring at the ceiling above. Not a word was spoken until Brittany had shut the door behind them.

'We're screwed.' Santana said, as she sat on Quinn's desk chair.

'What do you mean, San?' Brittany asked, taking her place at the end of Quinn's bed.

'We're going to lose, Britt Britt.' Santana said sadly.

'No we're not.' Quinn assured tiredly.

'Oh yeah, and how exactly are we going to manage that, oh Great General Fabrinus.' Santana sneered.

'Because we are a highly trained professional army, and they are a mere rabble of spear wielding fools.' Quinn replied, trying to reassure herself as much as her present company.

The room became tense as the minutes ticked by in silence, each women consumed with her own thoughts. Should they send letters to their families? Did they have everything that they would need for tomorrow?

Suddenly Brittany stood up, drawing the attention of the other two. 'I think it's time for bed.' She announced, walking over to Santana and grabbing the Hispanic girl's hand.

Holding the gaze of her blonde lover, Santana replied. 'Yeah, sleep sounds like a good idea.' And with their hands still joined, Brittany led the two out of the room, sleep no doubt being the last thing on their minds.

With the other two gone, Quinn slowly got up and dressed for bed before lying back down. Knowing that Galba could manage most of the logistics for tomorrow, Quinn turned to her side and blew out the candle next to her, hoping that sleep would come soon .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! New chapter.

Okay so I would like to apologise for the fight scene in the second half of this chapter as I pretty much have never wrote a proper one before. This chapter is also a fair bit longer to makeup for the shortness of the last one. Hope you guys enjoy.

Don't own Glee

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on her door pulled the General out of her blissful slumber. _'Somebody has a death wish.'_ She thought, grimly.

Opening her eyes, Quinn saw what looked to be Kurt and a servant girl walking into her room, candles in hand.

'Quinn?' Kurt said.

Quinn blinked the sleep away, her vision clearing.

'Kurt?' She said, surprised by his presence. 'What's with the candles?' She asked, sitting up.

'It's still night time. Someone did they say they wanted to be marching out of here by dawn.' He replied, derisively.

Quinn groaned, running a hand through her hair. _'Surely Galba knew it was a figure of speech?'_ She thought.

Standing up, she was only half aware of what was going on as Kurt and the servant started to fix her clothing and armour in place, knowing she'd probably end up putting it on backwards at this time in the morning. The two worked silently as they tied and fastened all the necessary straps, with Quinn herself becoming more lucid as the weight of her darkened bronze muscled cuirass started to impact her body. After fixing her greaves and bracers, the two stood back to inspect their handy work, well, at least Kurt did anyway.

Handing Quinn her helmet, Kurt spoke. 'Well it's not what I'd have you wearing, but I guess it'll have to do.'

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'Only you would be more concerned about how my armour looks then how it protects me.'

Kurt huffed. 'Nonsense,' he said. 'If anything I would be suggesting you put on more armour.'

Looking at her oldest friend, Quinn easily read between the lines. 'Hey,' she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'I'm going to be fine, okay? Trust me.'

Giving her a tight smile, Kurt nodded. Not wanting to further burden the General.

Just as Quinn was going to say more, there was another knock on the door.

'Come in.' She called out.

The door opened to reveal Fabius, who stood there fully dressed in his tribune armour. 'General, the men are ready when you are.' He said.

'That's good to hear,' she replied, looking back to Kurt, who was trying to give an encouraging smile. 'I'll be out shortly.'

Yes ma'am.' Fabius said, before bowing his head slightly and walking off.

'Well, as my dad used to say, "Go get 'em, tiger".' Kurt said, trying to hold back tears.

Quinn smiled. 'Tiger you say? Don't you mean lion?' She asked, before roaring playfully at him.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at her antics, and decided to cherish this rare occurrence of Quinn's playful side. It was a side which had all but disappeared when Quinn went off to war the first time all those years ago.

'I will come back Kurt, I always do.' She assured.

'I know Quinn. I know.' He replied, praying to every deity he could think of that she would be right.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

As she exited HQ, Quinn had to stop and take in a deep breath as she took in the sight of the 5000 plus men standing before her, all lined up and ready to march out. The General had been apart of many marches during her years in the service, but this would her first time leading one.

Turning to her left she saw a solider approaching her, pulling her horse along with him.

'General.' He said, before kneeling down and holding out cupped hands.

Wordlessly Quinn approached him, stepped onto his cupped hands and threw herself onto the saddle. Checking that everything was in order, the General nodded her thanks to the man and trotted over to where Fabius, Santana, and Brittany were waiting on their horses, the other tribunes' absence speaking volumes.

Santana watched her carefully as she approached, the Hispanic girl wearing the legion's standard segmented plate armour. Quinn's eyes however were focused on Brittany. The Britannia native was wearing a golden bronze muscled cuirass, a Corinthian style helmet, and was carrying a 7 foot spear with her, and attached to the side of her mount was a round wooden shield that was further covered in a bronze sheet. Quinn thought she looked liked one of the Greek hoplite soldiers of legend, or even the Greek Goddess Athena.

'Brittany, where did you get all this equipment from?' Quinn asked.

'Hmm? Oh my friend Lord Tubbington gave them to me, doesn't it look pretty?'

Quinn could only stare blankly. _'Lord Tubbington? Who in the name of Jupiter is that!?'_

'It looks great Britt Britt.' Said Santana, knowing her General was still trying to process.

Snapping herself out her revere, Quinn turned to Fabius. 'Sound the marching horns; let's get this show on the road.'

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn was silent as she led the long column of troops to the river. Fabius rode beside her but knew better than to say anything, sensing the General's troubled mood. Santana and Brittany were just behind the pair, Santana smiling gently as she listened to Brittany go on about this or that. Soon enough the column had reached the river, its waters following with less force, now that the snow had all melted away. Quinn in speaking to Psio, had been deadly serious when she had said that she should march her men across the river, and so laid out before her was a pontoon bridge of boats that had been tied together, spanning the rivers 330 yard (300m) width. Approaching on his own horse was Galba, who no doubt had been in charge of its construction.

'Is it secure?' Quinn asked, forgoing pleasantries.

'Yes General Fabrinus, it will hold, I commandeered all the ships I could from the town so that it reached.' Galba answered.

'Excellent.' Quinn replied, before moving ahead on her own horse, feeling slightly akin to the Persian King who had crossed the Hellespont in a similar fashion all those centuries ago.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

The Sun was high in the afternoon sky as the Legion continued it's march into enemy territory, having left Roman farmland on this side of the river far behind. Quinn's mind was preoccupied as her horse trotted along the well worn trails leading deeper into what was soon becoming a quite forested area.

'Hi Quinn.' Brittany said, suddenly appearing beside her.

'Hey Brittany.' She replied.

'Quinn, how come you never answered my question about getting some sweet lady lovin' when you were away?' The Britannian asked.

Quinn started to blush uncharacteristically. 'You know I'm not like that.' She replied, defensively.

'Sure you aren't, Q.' Santana said, appearing on her other side. 'So you wouldn't mind explaining what happened between you and that Dacian wench would you?

Quinn kept her eyes front, starting to feel embarrassed and angry at the memories being brought up.

(Flashback)

_AD 109, Ulpia Traiana Sarmizegetusa, new capital of the newly created Province of Dacia (5 years ago)._

Quinn sat alone in the corner of the tavern, the air was foul, the wine far too bitter. She didn't want to be here, preferring to be back at the base reading or sleeping. Unfortunately the Centurion had been dragged along to the filth ridden establishment by her two friends, who as soon as entering had ditched her. Not knowing what else to do, she had found a table and started having drink after drink, an uncommon occurrence for the well disciplined solider.

The Centurion had reasoned that such excesses were allowed since it was a special occasion. Her sister had just had another baby, the fifth one in her family. She had found out from a letter that had arrived today from her mother. The letter had not too subtlety pointed out her mother's wishes that Quinn would give up her military career and marry some wealthy landowner or political ally of her fathers.

'_What a bitch.'_ Quinn thought, as she went through her fifth cup of wine. _'Thinks she knows what's best for me! Well I'll show her, I'll show all of them, I'll be the bestest General ever!' _

Downing the cup, Quinn signalled for another.

As the bar wench came over with her drink, Quinn couldn't help but stare at the young girl's curly brown locks of hair, nor the display of ample cleavage. The young girl in question had noticed the Centurion's attention and couldn't help but smile as she herself took in Quinn's fine features.

Coming over, the girl placed Quinn's drink on the table and rested a hand on her shoulder, standing quite close as she spoke.

'What's a fine looking soldier like you sitting here all by your lonesome?' She asked.

Quinn reluctantly dragged her eyes from the girl's chest back up to her face. 'My friends ditched me.' She replied, pouting.

'Aww, that's terrible.' The girl said, as she started rubbing Quinn's back comfortingly.

'I know right, I mean is there something wrong with me? Do you think there's something wrong with me?' Quinn asked, her eyes wide and vulnerable.

The girl smiled at how cute the Centurion was being. 'I don't think so. In fact I think you're really cute.' She said, causing Quinn to smile. 'What's your name cutie?'

Quinn immediately sat up straight, and began reciting what had now become second nature. 'My name is Lucia Quintina Fabrinus, daughter of Russell Quintina Fabrinus, first Centurion of the second cohort of the Thirtieth Victorious Ulpian legion.' She replied, nodding in satisfaction that she hadn't slurred her words.

The girl giggled. 'That's a bit of a mouthful there, cutie. Got a nickname?' She asked, as she moved to sit in Quinn's lap, draping her arms around her neck.

Quinn blushed furiously at the unexpected development, never before having someone so close to her in this way. 'Quinn,' she replied, smiling sheepishly. 'You can call me, Quinn.'

The girl was now giving her a sultry smile. 'Quinn is it? Well my name is Zia, and now that were acquainted with one another,' she said, moving her mouth to Quinn's ear. 'What are we going **to do** to one another?' She asked, her hot breath sending shivers down Quinn's spine.

Quinn meanwhile had no idea what was happening. She couldn't believe she was getting so turned on by this woman. She'd always assumed she liked boys even though she'd never really been attracted to them or been close friends with one except for Kurt, who was clearly straddling the rainbow. It wasn't that liking the same sex was illegal or anything, it was just that for her whole life her parents had told her that liking the same sex just wasn't right or proper, especially for girls.

'_Well screw them.'_ Quinn thought. _'I'm drunk and pissed off and they aren't here to tell me what to do, they don't get to control my life anymore.'_

And with that settled, Quinn smirked as she pulled back to look at the bar wench that was firmly nestled in her lap. 'I can think of a few ideas.' She replied smoothly, dipping her head to kiss the girl firmly on the lips.

It's after that moment in time that Quinn's memory of the night got a wee bit hazy. The next thing she remembered was waking up naked with Zia snuggled into her side fast asleep, a content smile gracing the Dacian girl's lips. Quinn for her part managed to not scream and jump out of the bed at the state she had found herself in. Instead she discreetly extracted herself from Zia's grasp and snuck out of the room, a pounding headache acting as her only companion for the long walk back to camp.

(Back to Present)

'No Santana, I will not be explaining what happened that night. I thought I had told you to never bring it up again.' Quinn replied, through clenched teeth.

Just as Santana was about to reply, a scout started to approach the group.

'What's news?' Fabius asked, as the scout slowed his horse's speed.

'The enemies camp sir. It's a mere half days march north west of here, it seems they have moved closer sir.' The scout reported.

Fabius looked to Quinn, not sure on how to react to this recent development. 'General, what do we do?'

Quinn took a moment to think, digesting this latest piece of information. 'I think we better set up camp for the night. By the time we reach them it will be nightfall, far too late too try and fight them. I want scouts being sent to their camp at regular intervals until it becomes too late in the day to do so. I need to know their movements, Fabius. If we know that their about, than surely they must know we're around as well. When we break camp tomorrow we'll have to maintain attack formation, lest they surprise us.'

'Of course, General Fabrinus. Galba and I will see that it is done.' He replied.

Soon enough an appropriate site to camp was found, and the men began building the camp up at once. They began setting up their tents, which just like at Vetera were in order of rank, with Quinn's tent in the middle of the camp next to the camp's head quarters, and also next to the tent reserved for the Legion's standards. The men then begun digging a large square ditch that surrounded the camp, and using the large stake that every solider carried, constructed a rudimentary wooden wall, with ballista set up at certain points. Pack mules and horses were housed in stables that were built at the camp's northern and southern entrances, with there also being a west and east entrance to the camp. And so in only a few hours time they had transformed the open grass area that they had found into a semi-fortified town.

Inside the camp's headquarters Quinn had just finished talking strategy with Fabius and Galba. The latest scout report suggesting the enemy army was not on the move, and so it became apparent that an engagement tomorrow was well within the realm of possibility.

'Well it's late,' the General said, standing up. 'I'll see you gentlemen tomorrow morning for roll call, goodnight.' Quinn said, as she walked out of the tent and crossed the open space to her own.

Once inside, the exhaustion of the day's march finally got to Quinn, who knew she'd be a little more than sore from riding around all day long. So without any preamble she quickly rid herself of her armour and collapsed onto the bed, sleep claiming her almost immediately.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn's eyes shot open. She didn't know why she had woken up. Off in the distance she heard a scream. Her whole body tensed in fear. She looked around noticing it was pitch black, waiting a few moments for her eyes to adjust, she went over to the tent's entrance and pinned back one of the flaps, allowing the moon's light to shine through.

Going outside she looked around, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. But wait, what was that in distance? She narrowed her eyes as she looked north of the camp, seeing a flicker of light. Suddenly it seemed as if the whole woods to the north were filled with flickering lights. A horn blew loudly. It was the alarm. They were under attack.

Quinn rushed back into her tent and quickly donned her chest plate, picked up her helmet, and fastened her sword belt. On the inside she was panicking. Large scale attacks at night were unheard of. Raids yes, full scale attacks no.

Running back outside she started to see soldiers coming out of their tents in various states of undress. It was then that she realised that the flickering lights hadn't moved at all. _'There losing their element of surprise. What are they doing?'_ She wondered.

Suddenly the flickering lights in the distance rose quickly into the starry sky above. Quinn's eyes widened in fear as they started to descend. She couldn't believe it as flaming arrows started to strike the camp. Tents started to catch fire. The cries of the unfortunate sounded out. Panic started to seep in. Soldiers started to rush about in all directions. Fire rained from the sky. Chaos had won.

It was then that Quinn started feel the earth shake beneath her. She knew what was coming now. Seeing a discarded javelin on the ground near her, the General picked the weapon up, as groups of her men ran by, paying her no mind. She knew it was hopeless to try and regain order. With a look of determination of on her face, the General knew that there was only one thing left to do.

Fight.

Looking up, her suspicions were proven correct as hordes of mounted tribesman started riding in through the north entrance. Quinn pulled the javelin back and waited.

'_Just a little more. Just a little more. NOW!' _She thought, as she launched the Javelin forward. Impaling one of the riders.

Quinn dived back into her tent as spears were launched in her direction, cutting her celebration short. Getting up, she ran to the tent's southern entrance. On exiting she saw many fellow Romans forming small defensive formations, deflecting the incoming missiles off their shield walls. Quinn knew what was to come next, knowing that the tribesman couldn't win with mounted spear throwing alone.

No sooner had the thought come did she hear the war cries of the approaching infantry. Though the arrows had stopped long ago, the flames and thick smoke were preventing Quinn from trying to organise any central defence. She stood among her fellow soldiers, whose numbers had increased by 100's as men from the south joined the northern defence, waiting for the enemy.

Drawing her sword, Quinn eyed the approaching horde of warriors. Fear started to rise up within her. The sheer number of enemies shaking her confidence.

'_Remember your training dammit. Don't let these spear wielding fools best you.' _

Finally she singled out who her first attacker would be. She focused all her attention on him. Eyeing the way he held his spear above his head, the position of the oval shield on his left. A plan formed in her head, one that would have to work. Quinn flipped the sword in her hand so that it faced downwards. The man barely slowed his approach as he stabbed at Quinn's chest. The General twisted her body, the spear's point harmlessly brushing past her middle. Quinn meanwhile thrust her sword into his exposed chest, the blade passing all the way through. Quinn quickly pushed the man back off her blade, letting his body fall to the way side.

'_Well that's one down.' _She thought, wearily.

The battle continued to rage on for what seemed like hours, Quinn's sword slicing through the opposition, using her speed and agility to doge and deflect their blows. But the General knew it wasn't enough, the enemy had a seemingly unending supply of men, and her army was being pushed back with every passing minute. She could almost feel her death approaching, her arms were tiring, her legs were wobbly.

Her latest opponent stabbed his spear at her left side. Quinn managed to side step the blow. The spear in question seemed to hang there longer than it should, a reflection on her enemies training or perhaps his own fatigue. Nevertheless Quinn seized the opportunity. Grabbing his spear the General jerked it backwards, pulling the man's right side forward. Gathering all the strength she could, Quinn brought her sword down, slicing through her opponent's arm, the appendage still gripping tightly onto its weapon.

The man fell to his knees, blood spilling out of what was left of his arm, but Quinn paid him no mind. The General's eyes were fixed to the man approaching her. The man was at least 7 foot tall, carrying the largest axe Quinn had ever seen in her life. Men on both sides seemed to disappear as he made his way through the battlefield, leaving only Quinn in his path. The giant, yes that's what she's calling him and she's sticking to it, let out a full blown bellyaching laugh. 'Time to meet your Gods, weakling.' He shouted in his own language.

Quinn barely managed to duck as he swung his axe across, but as the giant brought his axe back, Quinn's luck ran out. The back of the axe head impacted on the side of her chest plate, crumpling the metal inwards and cracking a few of her ribs. Quinn was sent flying like a rag doll, rolling over till she landed on her back. She tried to pull herself up but the pain was too intense, she couldn't help but scream. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. She was dead. She just knew it. Quinn shut her eyes at the ever rising pain in her side, tears falling down her cheeks.

Opening her eyes, she saw the giant moving slowly towards her, a sinister smile on his face. He was enjoying this, enjoying seeing Quinn face her death. Using two hands the giant raised his axe above his head, preparing to strike the final blow. But as he was about to bring his weapon down, the giant convulsed. Quinn was confused until the giant arched his back, and the head of a spear exploded from his chest. The man fell beside Quinn, the shaft of a long spear protruding from his back. She turned her head and saw Santana and Brittany standing there, concern dominating their features. The pair soon ran over to Quinn, her crumpled breastplate giving all the answers they needed. The two helped her stand, with Quinn resting on Santana as she tried to push through the pain.

'Quinn, we have to get out here. The place is overrun, we need to retreat.' Santana said, already starting to guide Quinn to the southern side of the camp.

'I can walk... On my own... Santana…' Quinn said, the pain interrupting her speech.

Quinn pushed off her friend and began walking as quickly as she could. She did her best to avoid the fighting that was still going on, and the ever growing piles of bodies littering the ground.

Soon enough the trio had made it out the camp and were rushing towards the woods for cover, with many soldiers around them doing the same. Unfortunately, even as they reached the woods, they soon heard the battle cries of enemy infantry in pursuit.

'You go on ahead. Me and Britts we'll hold them off.' Santana shouted.

Quinn too tired and in too much pain to argue, continued on her way into the forest. A minute hadn't gone by before Quinn's vision started to blur, the sheer exhaustion and pain causing her too lose all balance. The General tried to press on. She tried to keep on going through the darkened woods. But all it took was an exposed tree root and the last thing Quinn saw was the ground rushing up to meet her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay new chapter! So Rachel finally appears in this one. I wasn't exactly sure how to write her (I never am) but I hope I did a solid job. Next couple of chapters Quinn's going to be resting up and were going to learn a bit about Rachel's background, and why she's so scared of Quinn.

Don't own Glee

* * *

Upon waking up, the first thing Quinn noticed was the chirping of birds. It wasn't the fact that she was face down in the dirt. Nor that the whole right side of her body was experiencing insurmountable pain. No, it was the birds she noticed first, not that it did her any good.

As the seconds ticked by the pain started to flare up to new heights, and Quinn had to bite down as hard as she could to stop herself from screaming, not knowing who could still be lurking about. Using all her strength the General rolled herself onto her back. With her eyes still closed from all the pain, Quinn fumbled around until she finally reached the straps for her chest plate. Upon loosening them a little, she felt immediate relief now that the deformed metal wasn't pressing into her side.

She pulled herself up until her back rested against the tree whose root she had tripped over. Removing her helmet, Quinn ran a hand through her hair, and then started to massage her temples in an attempt to ease the throbbing pain radiating through her skull. Because her head ached uncontrollably and her vision had not yet cleared, Quinn decided to wait a few minutes before she attempted to stand. She took this time to get a look at the forest around her. The trees were tall and thick and the undergrowth it seemed was sparse, providing no cover for the exposed ground, or the occasional corpse that entered Quinn's vision.

The General shook her head in disgust. _'So much death.'_ She thought. _'What can men do against such reckless hate?' _

She clenched her fist in anger as questions filled her mind. How many men did she lose? How many were captured? Who would save Traiana now? Suddenly another thought entered her mind, fear squashing any anger she had felt.

Where were Santana and Brittany?

A shiver went down her spine at the thought of what fate could have befallen the duo. She hoped that they had either escaped or been killed. For being captured by the enemy was not a viable option for a true Roman, you either won or you died.

Just as her thoughts turned to her own predicament, Quinn's ears were filled with the most magnificent sound. It was soothing and yet somehow alluring all at the same time. It was if Apollo himself was singing. Quinn needed to find where it was coming from. She needed to find its source. She needed to know.

Now.

The General grunted in pain as she pulled herself up off the ground. Ignoring her unsteady feat and pounding headache, Quinn started to make her way closer to the source. Rounding a tree, she decided to lean against it, the short walk sapping away her energy. Looking up she finally saw the object of her mission. It was a woman that was for sure, her back currently turned. Quinn couldn't understand the words that were being sung. The language spoken was neither Latin or Greek, nor Gallic or even Germanic. Needing to get a better look, Quinn pushed off the tree and started to walk towards the mysterious woman, who seemed to be examining a Roman corpse, not that Quinn could careless about that at the moment. Hearing the crunching of leaves the woman suddenly stood up and turned to face Quinn, unsheathing a small knife.

'Don't come any closer, I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it.' The woman said, speaking in a Germanic dialect that Quinn was mostly fluent in.

The General was too stunned to respond as she took in the woman in front of her. She was like nothing Quinn had ever seen before. She couldn't possibly be older then twenty or twenty-five. She had an exotic look about her, with tanned skin and brunette locks that framed her face beautifully, brown eyes that hid nothing, and lips that looked so tantalising that Quinn just wanted to take the girl in her arms and never let go.

Well she would if said girl wasn't threatening her with a knife.

'Away you stay. Hurt you.' She said again, this time in broken Latin.

Her threat pulled Quinn out of her stupor. The General responded in turn, speaking gently to the startled woman. 'I'm not going to hurt you.' She said, speaking the Germanic dialect.

The woman continued to look at her with fear and mistrust, her knife not lowering an inch. Quinn was pretty sure that if it came to it she could disarm the brunette easily, even in her current condition.

Deciding she needed to say more, Quinn spoke again. 'My name is Quinn, what's yours?'

The woman looked hesitant to respond, but eventually answered the General's query. 'Rachel,' she said. 'Rachel Berry.'

Quinn raised an eyebrow, having never heard the name before. 'Where do you come from, Rachel?' she asked, intrigued. 'I mean. You certainly don't look Germanic.' She added, chuckling, trying to ignore the spots that were appearing in her vision.

Rachel's grip on the knife tightened as she tried to stop her hand from shaking. The girl looked at Quinn with increased fear in her eyes. 'Wh-Why do you want to know?' She asked.

The throbbing pain in Quinn's head seemed to be intensifying. Though at the moment the General was more concerned with Rachel's reaction to what she thought was an innocent question. 'It's just a question, Rachel. I already said that I wouldn't hurt you.' She replied, trying to ease the other girl's fears.

Rachel scoffed. 'You're a Roman. All your kind ever does is hurt people.'

Quinn frowned at the accusation. 'We fight those who have wronged us or our allies.' She replied, defensively. 'Rome never fights an unjust war.'

Rachel laughed bitterly in response. 'You call the slaughter of hundreds of thousands of innocents just?'

Meanwhile Quinn was rapidly losing balance, her vision was blurry, and her ears were ringing. Stumbling forward she ran into Rachel who tried to keep her steady, dropping her knife in the process. Looking into the Brunette eyes, Quinn managed to speak, slurring her words. 'Please, help me.' She said, before she became limp within the Brunette's arms.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

'_So that was unexpected.'_ Rachel thought, lowering the unconscious blonde onto the ground.

Now that she wasn't feeling immediately threatened, Rachel took her time to study the Roman girl's features. Even in her battered state the girl looked stunning in Rachel's eyes, the blonde hair making it obvious that she was a provincial.

'_How did she speak our language? Was she one of us?' _

The brunette was pulled out of her musings as she heard somebody approaching. Quickly picking up her knife, Rachel turned around to face the new threat, only to relax as she spotted Noah walking causally towards her, a Roman sword in his hand.

'Hey Rach, check out this sword, quality shit this.' He said, coming over. 'What's with the dead chick? Found anything good on her?' He asked, pointing his sword at Quinn's limp body.

'She's not dead Noah, she collapsed while we were talking.'

'Talking? Why in God's name were you doing that?' He asked, perplexed.

Rachel looked down to Quinn's form, not knowing what to say. 'I don't know, we were just talking, I was singing and I guess she must have heard me.'

Noah shook his head in disbelief. 'Well none of that matters now anyway, because as I always say Rach, a good Roman is a dead Roman.' He replied, rasing his new souvenir.

'Wait!' Rachel shrieked.

'What?' he asked, confusedly.

'We should take her with us.' Rachel said, not knowing what had suddenly possessed her.

'And why should we do that? Did you hit your head while I was away?'

'_Think Rachel, think.'_ She thought, desperately trying to find a reason to keep Quinn alive.

'Just look at her armour, only important people wear that kind of armour,' she said, pointing to Quinn's muscled cuirass. 'Imagine the reward she'd give us for saving her life. Think about all that coin, Noah.' She said, knowing her friend's disposition to money.

Rachel was pleased as she saw a smile appear on Noah's face, a glint in his eye. _'I've got him.'_ She thought.

'Alright, I see your point. Perhaps keeping this fine example of scum alive might indeed prove beneficial to us in the future.' Noah replied, smirking.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Noah's attempt to speak formally, while at the same time relieved the she had convinced him to let Quinn live.

'Okay then, I'll keep watch while you get Storm. We'll use her to carry the Roman back with us.' Noah said.

'What? Why do I have to go get her?' She whined.

'You want to take the Roman home with us, so you go get the horse that'll carry her.' Noah replied, smugly.

'But you know Storm doesn't like me!'

Noah raised his hands. 'I'm sorry Rach, I don't make the rules, I just follow them.'

Rachel spluttered in disbelief. 'You,' she pointed. 'Following rules? You get into trouble everyday!' She cried out.

Noah grinned. 'What can I say Rach,' he said, shrugging his shoulders. 'A man can change can't he?'

Rachel shook her head 'I-I can't deal with you right now.' She replied, before turning around and walking off, reluctantly searching for their horse.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn groaned as she returned to the land of the living, once again cursing herself for falling over that damned tree root. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and spotted what looked to be some kind of thatched ceiling. Turning her head to the side, she quickly realised that she was in some kind of hut, and that she was lying on a straw mattress on the ground. She was relieved to find that her head and ribs felt better, the pain now somewhat manageable, unlike the overwhelming agony she was in before. Trying to wet her dry lips, the General realised how badly she was in need of water, and even more startling, how badly she needed to use the ladies room.

'_If these barbarians even have one.'_ She thought wearily.

Quinn tried to sit up but soon found that the task was impossible. Her hands were resting above her head, but something didn't feel right. Fear overcame her as she realised she couldn't move them. Twisting her head around, she saw that they were bound together around one of the huts support beams. The gravity of the situation finally dawned on her. She was trapped. She was alone. And nobody knew where she was.

Quinn quickly realised that she had been taken prisoner. _'But why?'_ She thought. _'Do they want information? Are they going to keep me as a slave? Do Germanics even have slaves?'_

She was suddenly pulled from her musing by raised voices coming from outside the hut. Quinn tried to listen in but it was in vain, the two voices were speaking that language again, the one Quinn had heard Rachel singing in.

'_Rachel.'_ Quinn thought, her meeting with the girl replaying through her head. How she had been stupidly mesmerised by the girl's singing, and then had suddenly collapsed. Was it some kind of trick or magic? Was Rachel some form of Siren who preyed on those unfortunate enough to cross her path? Quinn wasn't too sure, but she knew that if she was going to survive this that she had to stay level headed.

Suddenly the door to the hut opened, and in walked Rachel who was being followed by a man who bore similar non-Germanic features. As the two approached her, Quinn couldn't help but see the differences in their expressions. Rachel looked nervous, bouncing on her heels and wringing her hands together. While the man looked positively murderous, only off set by the smug smile he was wearing.

'Hi Quinn.' Rachel said, her eyes flicking nervously around the room.

Quinn stared blankly at the pair before speaking up. 'Why am I tied up?' She croaked, the dryness of her throat affecting her speech. The General was deeply annoyed by this, cursing herself silently for sounding so weak in front of the enemy.

'Because that's what scum like you deserve.' The man said.

'Noah!' Rachel shrieked, before turning back to Quinn. 'I apologise for my friend's behaviour Quinn, and hope that you would forgive his indiscretion.' She said, barely holding eye contact.

Quinn arched an eyebrow. 'That doesn't answer my question.' She replied, with a bit of edge in her voice.

'You don't get to ask questions, Roman.' Noah said, advancing menacingly towards her.

'Noah please!' Rachel cried out, stepping in between him and Quinn. 'If you act like this she may not cooperate with us, okay?'

Noah pursed his lips, eyes darting from Quinn to Rachel and then back to Quinn. Stepping back he sighed. 'Fine,' he relented. 'I'm going to see if Chief Beiste needs me to do anything.' He said, before storming out of the hut.

Rachel sighed as she turned back to Quinn, deciding to sit down next to the tied up General.

After a moment of silence Rachel spoke up, voice filled with regret. 'It wasn't meant to happen like this.' She murmured, picking at the dirt between her nails.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. 'What wasn't meant to happen?' She asked, her voice still scratchy.

Rachel's eyes widened as she looked to Quinn, her mouth forming a perfect "O". 'You haven't had anything to drink, have you?' She asked, already moving towards the four seater table that was in the room, grabbing the cup and pitcher that was resting on top of it.

Coming back to Quinn, she filled the cup with water and held the girl's head up, encouraging her to drink. Quinn thought about resisting, trying to gain even a meagre sense of control through disobedience, but she far too thirsty to resist. So instead she allowed the cool liquid to enter her mouth and travel down her throat, soothing her insides, having never imagined that drinking water could feel so amazing.

When she had finished drinking the last of the cup's water, the General was sorely tempted to ask for more. However since she didn't want to tip the already tipped scales in this fight for a balance of power, Quinn decided to have some pride and kept her mouth shut, not even wanting to think about how she was going to ask about relieving herself.

After the cup was taken away, Quinn questioned Rachel again. 'Rachel, what do you mean, what wasn't meant to happen?' She asked, gazing into the other girl's eyes.

Rachel looked away as she answered. 'You weren't supposed to be tied up; I only did what I did so Noah wouldn't kill you.'

'What is it that you did? Rachel, look at me,' But the other girl refused. 'What did you say?'

Before Rachel could reply, two Germanic tribesmen came into the room, each holding a spear. 'Chief Beiste requests to see the prisoner.' One of them said.

Rachel nodded, sparing one last glance at Quinn before getting up and leaving the room.

Quinn felt a slither of fear as she eyed the two men approaching her, wishing that Rachel hadn't left her alone with them. It was then that Quinn noticed that she wasn't wearing her armour, and that her sword was nowhere to be seen. One of the men loosened her bonds as the other roughly pulled her up. Quinn winced at the pain in her side, as the two men pushed her out of the hut and into the daylight. Quinn squinted her eyes as the bright sunlight hit her face. She began rubbing her wrists were the rope had chaffed her as she followed the man in front, while the man behind kept giving her "encouraging" pushes to keep up. Quinn took this opportunity to take in her surroundings, noticing that she had apparently been taken to some kind of village that consisted of around ten or twelve huts from the brief look that she got, before being directed to one of the larger buildings. The man in front stopped just before the opening where another man stood guard, turning around he glared right at Quinn, trying to seem intimidating.

'When we get inside you will get on your knees and bow down to the Chief, understand Roman?' The man said, disdainfully.

Quinn glared right back, not at all intimidated by the man in front of her, reminding her of the countless men that she had slain not two days ago.

'_Was it two days ago?'_ She thought suddenly, not knowing how long she had been out for. _'I'll just have to ask Rachel next time I see her… Well that is if I see her...'_

'I said do you understand.' The man repeated, whacking her injured side.

Quinn immediately doubled over, hands clutching at her injury. Looking up, she stared defiantly at the man, no longer wanting to stand his crap for another second.

And so without warning Quinn punched the man in the balls, his agonising scream was like music to the General's ears. She was fully aware that it was a cheap shot, but desperate times you know? As the man went to clutch his jewels, Quinn grabbed the spear out of his hand and swung it around as she stood up, hitting him across the face and knocking him to the ground. Holding the spear in the middle with both hands, Quinn brought the blunt end up and whacked the chin of the door guard in front of her. Too shocked to react, she then followed through with a hit to the stomach which brought the man to his knees. Sensing movement behind her, Quinn pivoted around and deflected her attacker's weapon with her own, and then with a series of moves, left her assailant on the ground, blood spurting from his nose.

Hearing the sound of rushing footsteps, she turned around again, weapon at the ready. Surprise filled her face as she caught the sight of Rachel hurrying towards her.

'Stop Quinn, please stop!' Rachel shouted, as she approached, pausing just before the sharp iron point of Quinn's new best friend.

For reasons that she didn't know or understand, Quinn felt sick to the stomach as she saw the look of horror on Rachel's face. The brunette girl tried to come closer to her, which led to Quinn backing further away, adrenaline fuelling the tight grip that she kept on her weapon, her trained instincts preventing any other course of action.

'Get away from her Rachel!' A guard shouted, the one Quinn had left kneeling. 'That Roman will kill you with a second thought, it's all they know.'

Rachel ignored the pleas and again started to walk towards Quinn, talking to her like an easily startled animal. 'Please Quinn, drop the spear. I promise nothing bad will happen… Please Quinn, for me?'

Quinn allowed the brunette's voice to sooth her, and didn't push away when Rachel placed her hands on her shoulders. The calming touch forced Quinn to loosen her tight grip. The General then fell into the Brunette's waiting embrace, dropping the spear, she wrapped her arms around the other girl. She started to feel weak as Rachel held her close, her adrenaline high quickly wearing off. Quinn couldn't help but nuzzle Rachel's neck, taking the opportunity to inhale her sweet scent.

'_This woman is going to be the death of me.' _She thought, not really caring if it were true.

'What in the cows butt hair is going on out here?!' A voice shouted.

Quinn felt Rachel pulling away from her and immediately she missed the contact. Bending down she went to pick up her discarded weapon, but felt a hand stilling her wrist. Turning slightly she saw Rachel shaking her head, her eyes pleading with her to let it stay on the ground, to trust her instead. Hesitantly, Quinn nodded her head, and started to stand back up, abandoning her only means of protection. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She couldn't believe that somehow someway, this girl that she barely knew was making her go against everything that she had ever learnt, crushing all of her instincts with just a simple look and touch.

'_I must be going mad.'_ Quinn thought, as she turned around to face the new voice.

The General was unable to keep the surprise off her face as she saw the owner of the voice. The woman standing before was like a wall and Quinn doubted she could stab her sword through her if she tried.

'You must be this Chief Beiste I keep hearing about.' Quinn said, neutrally.

'Yeah, and you must be the Roman I keep hearing about,' she replied. 'Now can anyone please tell me happened here?' She asked, looking all around her.

Quinn, who had been so caught up in everything that was Rachel Berry, had failed to notice the audience that had gathered to watch the commotion. Looking around she saw that there was at least thirty pairs of eyes on her, consisting of women, children, and some men. She tensed slightly at their unwavering gazes, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of there and back across the river.

'It was the Roman,' said the guard from before. 'She attacked us for no reason at all. She's insane I tell you, just like the rest of them.'

Quinn silently fumed at the blatant lies she was hearing, suddenly wishing she had kept the spear.

The Chief turned to Quinn and eyed her closely. 'Is this true, Roman. Did you attack my men for no reason?'

Quinn held the Chief's gaze as she replied, her voice unwavering. 'The reason your men are currently on the ground, is because one of them thought it appropriate to order me to bow to you, and then attacked me when I didn't reply to such an offensive request.'

The Chief's lip curled up slightly, amused by Quinn's response. 'Well then missy, if you find it offensive to bow to me, who will you bow to instead?' Beiste asked.

'I am a senator and general of the Roman Empire, Chief Beiste. Besides the Gods, I bow only to the Emperor himself.' Quinn replied, enjoying the shocked looks that were appearing on the faces of all those around her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rachel taking a step back away from her, the look of absolute terror was back on her face and Quinn hated it. Didn't she understand that Quinn would never hurt her? That she couldn't hurt her? _'Wait,'_ she thought. _'Where is all this coming from?'_

'What is your name, Roman?' Beiste asked, the confidence in her voice diminishing a little.

'My name is Lucia Quintina Fabrinus, daughter of Russell Quintina Fabrinus, Legatus Legionis of the VI Victorious Legion,' she replied with practiced ease. 'You however, may address me as Fabrinus. And now that introductions are finally out of the way, why is it that I am here, Chief Beiste?' She added, arching an eyebrow.

'You're here to get better before we send you on your way.' Beiste replied, coughing a little before she continued on. 'And once your back home, we were hoping that a rich girl like yourself could appropriately thank us for our hospitality.' She added, sounding hopeful.

'Oh so now they go with my idea.' She heard Rachel mutter bitterly.

Quinn smiled warmly at the adorable woman next to her, wanting to kiss the slight pout that had overtaken her lips. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts and what they could lead to, Quinn turned her attention back to the Chief, smirking as she spoke. 'Now why do I get the feeling that wasn't your original plan?' She asked, almost laughing at the flustered look on the Chieftain's face.

'Well you see. We were going to, um, ah-'

'Never mind, Chief Beiste,' Quinn said, holding up a hand, having had enough fun with the woman, as now she REALLY needed to relieve herself, and then find something to eat, and then possibly sleep for a month or two, or maybe even three. 'Just give me a figure and I assure you the money will be yours once I return home.'

The Chief turned to look at a curly haired man that appeared at her side, who Quinn swore had animal fat in his hair. After the two spoke in whispers for a bit they both turned to look back to Quinn. 'We were thinking along the lines of 4000 silver pieces.' Beiste said.

'_4000 Denarii? I make five times that in a year on my General's wage alone! And let's not even get into all the revenue I get from the farms, and mining investments I have all around the empire.'_ Quinn thought, remembering how vital Kurt was when tax time rolled around every year, helping her figure out how much was owed on what and where.

'I think I can manage 4000 Denarii,' Quinn said, evenly. Trying not to reveal the fact that 4000 Denarii was spare change for someone in her position.

Beiste smiled as she approached Quinn, holding out her hand so they could seal the deal. Quinn took the Chief's hand and grasped it firmly as she tried to keep her face blank, even if the bones in her fingers were on the verge of snapping. _'She could probably crush a man's skull with just one of those hands.'_ Quinn mused.

Finishing up their hand shake, Quinn smiled softly at Rachel who couldn't help but smile back. The exchange was not lost on the tribe's Chieftain who coughed loudly, drawing both of the girls' attention. 'Rachel, be a good girl and take care of our guest for us, make sure she gets healed up faster than a momma pig after giving birth.'

'Yes Chief Beiste, I'll make sure of it.' She said, before looking to Quinn. 'General Fabrinus, if you would please follow me.' She added, gesturing to one of the huts.

Quinn grinned at the girl's sudden politeness, thinking back to the nervous girl who was threatening her with a knife not two days ago. _'Was it two days ago? Damn it I really should ask about that sometime.'_

'After you, my lady.' Quinn said, gesturing to the same hut.

Blushing softly, Rachel ducked her head and led Quinn away, leaving one very amused Chieftain behind. _'I hope those kids both know what they're in for.'_ She thought, before turning around to yell at the poor excuses she had for soldiers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi again. I would just like to thank everyone so far for their comments and questions. It was more than I ever expected considering my terrible writing style and the super AUness of the story. So just keep it up I guess… Now this story is constantly changing little by little from what I had originally intended it to be as new ideas seem to spring up from everywhere! So if you the reader have any suggestions, I would be more than happy to here them.

Don't own Glee

* * *

The sky above was covered in a thick blanket of grey cloud, no doubt signalling that a storm would occur in the not too distant future. Quinn sat alone on an old tree stump out the back of Berry/Puckerman residence, running a sharpening stone down the side of her sword with meticulous attention. The General was growing increasingly restless with each passing day, having been confined to the village by Rachel herself, who Quinn had discovered early on was very difficult to say "No" too. Fortunately in the three days that she had spent recovering since the confrontation with Chief Beiste's goons, the pain in her head had all but gone away, and the pain in her side only acted up when she made certain movements or breathed in just a little too deeply.

Quinn had been a little shocked to learn that Rachel lived with Noah who liked to call himself "Puck", and with Puck's younger sister, Sarah. The General later berated herself at the irrational display of jealously she had shown when she had first found out. Such jealously went unchecked until she had found out from Sarah that the two were not together, and thought of each other as brother and sister even though they weren't related. She had tried to question Sarah further about their heritage, but just like Rachel the girl immediately went stiff with a flash of fear crossing her face, before she quickly excused herself, leaving Quinn alone with a lot more questions than she had started with.

That was day one of her time spent with the mysterious Berry/Puckerman family, and she hadn't found out anymore since.

Hearing footsteps, she turned her head to see Rachel coming out of the hut, a short bow strapped to her back.

'Rachel.' Quinn said, surprising the brunette.

'Quinn!' Rachel cried, turning to face her, hand over her heart. 'You scared me.'

The General chuckled as she stood up, sheathing her sharpened sword. 'This is the second time I've crept up on you,' Quinn said, moving closer to the other girl. 'It seems the art of being vigilant is not one of your talents, milady.' She added, teasingly.

Rachel blushed in embarrassment. 'Yes, well, not all of us can be as vigilant as those who dedicate their lives to war now can we?' She replied, harshly, trying hard to ignore the warm feeling that was spreading over her body as Quinn got closer.

Her reply forced the teasing smile to drop from the General's face, reminding Quinn that they were not friends, but enemies by nature. 'Perhaps,' Quinn answered, neutrally. 'But maybe such vigilance could be of assistance to you.' She added, looking at the bow on Rachel's back.

Quinn was suddenly struck with a thought. _'Bows...'_ She began to muse. _'Germanics rarely ever use bows in battle, but they used them against us.'_ She thought, suddenly feeling confused as images of that night started to flood her mind. _'They used flaming arrows… That's unprecedented, why would they do that?'_ She questioned, not noticing the puzzled look on Rachel's face. 'Um, Quinn, are you okay?' Rachel asked, not knowing where Quinn's mind had gone to.

'_Unless maybe they're finally adapting to us,'_ she thought fleetingly. _'Or maybe, they had help from an outside source.'_ Quinn thought, looking at her companion in a new light.

'Quinn?'

'Huh?' She replied, finally pulled from her thoughts.

'Where did you go just then?' Rachel asked, staring intently at the General's face.

Quinn covered for herself by forcing a quick smile. 'I didn't go anywhere Rach,' she said, chuckling. 'If anything it's you who seems to going somewhere.' She added, arching an eyebrow.

'Yes,' Rachel replied. 'I have to go hunting.'

Quinn continued to smile. _'Hunting you say, we'll see about that, Berry.'_ Quinn thought, her paranoia about the whole situation rising. 'Well perhaps I could be of assistance then, since hunting tends to require a measure of vigilance.' She teased.

Rachel stiffened at the idea of being alone with the General, unsure about whether she could control that warm feeling. 'I don't think that's a good idea, Quinn. I mean you're not even fully recovered yet.'

'For riding long distances, yes,' Quinn replied, standing very close. 'However I think I'm more than capable of accompanying you on a simple hunting trip.' She countered, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Unable to withstand Quinn's gaze and proximity, Rachel turned away and took a deep breath, trying to push down whatever feelings the General had evoked within her. 'Fine,' she replied finally. 'You can come along.'

With her back still facing her, Quinn smirked in victory. 'Lead the way then, milady.' She said, enjoying the view as she watched Rachel walk away, her eyes fixed to the Brunette's firm looking behind.

'_Quit it, Fabrinus.'_ Quinn thought, berating herself silently. _'You're on a mission here damn it! You can't get distracted by that glorious, smackable ass. _

GLEE GLEE GLEE

The two walked in silence as they got further away from the village and deeper into the surrounding forest. Quinn's thoughts were troubled at what she would have to do to get Rachel to talk. The General kept trying to rationalise that Rachel was the enemy and that she was hiding something, but none of those reasons seemed to make the burden any lighter. For the moment, Quinn wanted to see if Rachel had any skills before she enacted her plan, and soon enough felt a sense of relief and dread as Rachel raised her fist, indicating for Quinn to stop. **[Warning animal violence]** Following the brunette's line of sight she quickly spotted what had drawn Rachel's attention. It was a mother deer all by her lonesome standing amongst the trees, unaware of the fate that would soon befall her.

Rachel moved with silent efficiency as she drew her bow and nocked an arrow. Taking a steadying breath, she pulled the arrow back and aimed, making sure she had a clear shot. Had Quinn of blinked she would of missed it, as the arrow found it's target just behind the animal's shoulder, penetrating deep into it's heart. The deer scampered away, but Quinn knew the rapid loss of blood would see to its end. **[End]** The General didn't hesitate as she suddenly turned to face the brunette, and with quick hands grabbed her by the front of her tunic before she slammed her into a tree.

'Quinn!' Rachel shouted, as pain shot up though her backside.

As the pain radiated through her body, Rachel was about to speak until she suddenly felt the cold metal of Quinn's sword pressing into her neck. Looking up into the General's face she saw no resemblance of the teasing and friendly Quinn she had come to know. Instead she was met with a cold and calculating stare, the likes she had never seen before.

'Rachel' Quinn said, keeping her tone cool and unwavering, as conflicting emotions hammered away at her insides. 'I have a series of questions for you. Answer them truthfully and you will live. Refuse to answer them and you will suffer. Deceive me and you will die.'

Rachel could hardly breath, hardly think. She didn't know what Quinn could possibly want with her, what information she could provide her with. _'Oh God, what if I don't know what she wants and she kills me.'_ She thought suddenly. But before she could think further, Quinn's voice pulled her back.

'Question one. What are you, who are your people?' Quinn asked, wanting to know the answer to the subject which had been bugging her for days.

'Why do you want to know?' Rachel replied, her voice latched thickly with fear.

Quinn's gaze hardened further. 'I ask the questions here, Berry, 'She answered, adding pressure to Rachel's neck. 'Now. What. Are. You.'

Rachel's eyes drifted to the ground next to her. Memories of her parent's warnings began to fill her mind.

'_Never tell any outsiders who you really are, Sweetie.'_ Her daddy would say to her. _'They'll hurt you if they know.'_

Looking back to Quinn, she felt her throat constrict as she tried to speak, barely getting her answer out. 'Jewish,' she replied, believing she had sealed her fate. 'I'm Jewish.'

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise as the answer took her completely off guard. 'I-I don't understand,' she said baffled, slightly loosening the pressure on Rachel's neck. 'What in Jupiter's name are you doing all the way out here?'

'My parents and Noah's parents, they-they fled just after the city fell.' Rachel's features then suddenly darkened. 'Just before a man named Fabrinus, killed them all.'

Quinn's eyes light up in recognition. Her Grandfather, General Gaius Quintina Fabrinus, had been instrumental in helping the then Emperor Vespasian's son Titus in squashing the Jewish rebellion, which had arisen in the province of Judea. Quinn had fond memories of sitting on her Grandfather's knee when she was young, listening to his war stories. Her Father, who was always a businessman and a politician, had tried to discourage him from sharing those stories, tired to stop him from "Putting ideas in her head." But he had failed, and from when she was eight years old, all Quinn wanted to do when she grew up was be as great of a General as her Grandfather had been.

Quinn had later read more about the seven year long revolt. How her Grandfather's troops had killed rebel and civilian alike without distinction. How he and Titus had sieged the city of Jerusalem with five legions. How once they had gotten inside, ordered the destruction of the city, including the 600 year old temple, and how of the remaining hundred-thousand people still alive, all would become enslaved. In the end the final death toll from the war on the enemy side was up to a million.

Quinn believed that she was apart of an empire that would one day rule the world, who's borders and powers were limitless. Never before had she considered the consequences of completing that goal.

Still holding her sword in place, Quinn looked to the side, unable to meet the brunette's eyes. 'I-I'm sorry, that your family had to go through that.' She said awkwardly.

'It's ok,' Rachel replied sincerely. 'It wasn't your fault. But Quinn, please, let me go.' She pleaded.

Quinn looked back up to Rachel and bit her bottom lip as she tried to come to a decision, whilst the jittery feeling in her stomach seemed to intensify. It was after a minute of contemplation that the General slowly released her grip and backed away, keeping her sword raised just in case. 'Fine,' she said. 'But I still have questions Rachel, and I'm not going to stop until they're answered.'

Gulping nervously, Rachel nodded and moved to seat against the tree, showing that she wasn't going anywhere. 'I'll do my best, Quinn.'

Taking a few deep breaths, Quinn did her best to reclaim her serious-general-face before proceeding with her interrogation. _'Interrogation? That sounds a bit harsh doesn't it?'_ Quinn thought, wishing again that she wasn't in this situation.

'Why were you there that day, after the battle?' She asked, looking at Rachel, who was staring at her lap, picking at a thread that had come loose from her pants.

'Noah dragged me along... He wanted to see what had happened and thought he scavenge some goods from the-,' she paused suddenly, taking a deep calming breath. 'From the bodies.' She finished, looking guiltily up at Quinn.

Quinn stood silently, studying the brunette for any trace of deceit, but was relieved to find none. 'So you and your tribe weren't involved in the attack?'

Rachel shook her head. 'No, our tribe wasn't involved, nor were any of our brother tribes there.'

Quinn arched an eyebrow. 'And why not? I would have thought your kind would have relished the opportunity to participate in an attack on my kind. Considering that you've somehow managed to gather numbers which the empire hasn't had to deal with since the days of Arminius.'

'We desire peace Quinn, not war.'

'And yet you went ahead and captured a Roman General.' Quinn pointed out.

Rachel suddenly stood up and began to pace, running both her hands through her hair. 'I had no choice, Quinn.' She replied hotly.

The General eyed her warily. 'Why not?'

'Because you would've died, Quinn!' Rachel shouted, flailing her arms. 'Noah was going to kill you, and I couldn't let that happen, so I suggested we take you back to camp and so that when you had recovered you would reward us with your generosity.'

Quinn snorted. 'Yeah, because tying me up was going to score your tribe points with me.' She replied mockingly.

'That wasn't my fault!' Rachel huffed, clearly annoyed. 'Once we got back, Noah took over and it all got away from me.'

Quinn stared at the flustered girl, the next question on the tip of her tongue, begging to be asked, but did she really want to know the answer?

'Why. Why did you save me?' she asked finally, walking closer. 'Why help someone who in your opinion only brings about pain?'

Rachel stood still with her arms wrapped around herself, staring at the ground. 'I-I don't know, okay?' She replied, as her heart began to race from Quinn's presence. 'You were just there, lying there on the ground, and you had asked me to help you… I just couldn't, you know?'

Quinn's face was less than a foot away from the brunette's. She had no idea what she was doing. No idea what had come over her. Releasing a shaky breath, Quinn spoke once more. 'Would you do it again?' She asked, reaching out for Rachel's face, guiding the brunette to look her straight in the eye. 'Knowing what you now know about me, about my family, knowing that I'm not some innocent who got caught up in the wrong crowd. Knowing all of that, would you save me again?'

Rachel's breath had hitched when Quinn had cupped her cheek. Her whole body was on fire. Their faces were only inches apart now and Rachel couldn't help but become entranced by Quinn's eyes, her mind turning to mush.

Quinn meanwhile was having a hard time concentrating herself, only able to look away from the Brunette's own chocolate coloured orbs, to look down at her soft parted lips. Moving closer she asked Rachel once more. 'Would you save me again?'

To which Rachel, whose hands were circling the General's waist, replied. 'Always.' As she brought her lips up to meet Quinn's.

'Well would you look at what we've found here!'

* * *

Got to hate cliffhangers ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Gah! This chapter was a bitch to write, I kept getting stuck again and again for no reason at all! But alas it's all good now, so thanx to all those who review and here's hope you all enjoy :)

Don't own Glee.

* * *

'_Well would you look at what we've found here!' _

With great reluctance, Quinn detached herself from Rachel's soft lips and turned to face whoever was ruining her moment with the brunette. Surprise covered her face as she was met with the sight of two large men, one white and the other dark, both dressed in Roman chain mail. It was then that she realised that they had spoken in Latin.

'Who are you?' She asked, keeping a firm grip on her sword.

'Well what do you know, Azimio. It speaks our tongue, reckon she's a deserter?' The white one asked, smirking.

'She probably is,' Azimio agreed. 'It's a shame that we'll have to kill her, fine piece of ass like that shouldn't go to waste.'

Quinn narrowed her eyes at that, not at all in the mood for dying just yet. Her years of training had her examining her opponent's features, making her take in the poor condition of their equipment, and the lazy way that they both were carrying themselves_. 'Auxiliary soldiers.'_ Quinn thought. _'Probably couldn't handle military life and decided to go rouge.'_

All in all, the General saw that they were undisciplined, overconfident, and soon would be acquainted with the tip of her blade.

Lowering herself onto one knee, Quinn decided that she'd go for a classic as her left hand grabbed at a clump of dirt.

'Well would you look at that, Dave,' Azimio snickered. 'It seems the little bitch is smart enough to know when she's beat.'

'It appears so,' Karofsky agreed, as he began to walk closer, sword at the ready. 'And since you've been such a cooperative little bitch, I'll make sure your death is a quick one.'

Quinn smirked as she looked up at them. 'I'm sorry gentleman, but I don't feel like seeing the ferryman today. However I think the three of you are about to become the best of friends.'

And with that, Quinn suddenly sprung up and tossed the clump of dirt into Karofsky's face, sending him stumbling back. Quinn pressed the advantage, swinging her sword with forceful strokes as Karofsky continued to go backwards, trying his best to parry the unrelenting force of sharpened metal. With a lion-like roar, Quinn brought her weapon down and sliced through Karofsky's own blade, sending half of it crashing to the ground. The young soldier could only look on in fear as Quinn brought her sword across for the last time, its tip gliding through his neck with ease.

Quinn paid no mind to the young man's strangled cries as blood spurted from his neck, for she was already facing the other direction, readying herself for the next engagement. Shock filled her face as her other opponent was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she heard a scream to the right of her. Following the sound with her eyes, she saw Rachel being carried away by the other man, a red gash marring her forehead. Wasting no time, Quinn raced after the brunette, pumping her legs as fast as they could carry her. She weaved her way through the forest with dancer like precision, gaining steadily on Rachel's retreating form. Jumping over a log, Quinn felt a spark of pain shoot through her side as her feet hit hard on the ground. She groaned as the pain in her ribs began to flare up to increasing heights. Stumbling off course, the General found herself on a collision course with a tree trunk. Bracing herself with both hands, Quinn managed to avoid complete disaster as her body connected with the solid mass.

Hearing Rachel's screams once more, Quinn pushed off and tried to get back on track, but her initial burst of adrenaline had waned considerably, and the pain in her side proved quite debilitating. Slowing to a stop, the General collapsed onto her knees and watched hopelessly as Rachel and her captor got further and further away. A lone tear slid down Quinn's cheek as she looked to the heavens and screamed till her throat was raw, cursing every deity that she believed in and others that she didn't. And just when it couldn't get any worse, the sound of thunder clapped above and rain began to pour down upon the earth. The General stayed motionless with her head bowed as the ground turned to mud and her clothes were soaked through. Her mind unable to rid itself of the image of Rachel's terrified face as she was taken away.

'_Away from me...' _

GLEE GLEE GLEE

It was almost an hour before Quinn pulled herself together and made the journey back to the village. She was functioning on auto-pilot as she walked into the centre of town, where Puck and another man were sparring with spear and shield as their form and technique was critiqued by Chief Beiste herself.

'If you value that useless head of yours, Puckerman,' Beiste scorned. 'You'll keep that shield arm up for a change.'

'Yes Chief.' Puck bit out, as he blocked another attack.

Out of the corner of her eye, Beiste saw Quinn approach and was confused by the girl's drenched clothes and dejected look.

'She's gone.' Quinn said as she stood next to Beiste, her voice flat and lifeless.

'Who's gone?' Beiste asked, turning away from the two sparring men.

'Rachel,' Quinn answered, still looking at the ground, her voice unchanging. 'They took her away. I couldn't save her.'

Beiste felt her whole body clench in fear and her heart beginning to race. 'Wh-Who took her.' She asked.

'Roman deserters,' she answered. 'One was white and the other dark. I killed the white one, but the dark one got away.'

The General's lifeless tone served only to worry Beiste further. It was as if somebody had ripped out the woman's very soul and left an automaton behind.

'Hey what's going on?' Puck asked, as he came over.

'Rachel's been kidnapped.' Beiste answered, still looking at the apparently soulless General.

Anger took over Puck's features as he processed the news. The Jewish man then pointed his spear at Quinn, letting accusations fly unbridled from his mouth. 'It's her fault, it has to be!' He shouted, advancing on Quinn. 'I'm going to kill you – you motherfucker.'

Beiste managed to grab the young man's arm before he got any further. 'It wasn't her, you moron.' She said, as she pulled Puck away. 'You're dumber than a pig's ball sack if you think she'd kidnap Rachel and then come back here and tell us.'

Still looking murderously at Quinn, Puck spoke. 'If it wasn't the Roman's fault then who was it? Who took her away?'

'I don't know for certain, but I think I have a fair idea.' Beiste replied.

At this Quinn looked up with renewed fury in her eyes. 'Where?' She asked harshly.

Beiste sighed. 'The first day that you were here, two men came to the village. They were asking for our support in the upcoming war. I said no and the two left quicker than a freshly branded steer.' The Chief furrowed her brow. 'But before they left they were making some pretty clear threats-.'

'-Threats – interesting – wonderful, but that doesn't answer my question, Chief Beiste.' Quinn cut in.

Looking a little perturbed at the interruption, Beiste got to the chase. 'According to my scouts who followed them back, their camp is about two hours west of here, right next to a creek'

'Excellent,' Quinn said, already heading off to the Berry/Puckerman residence for a fresh change of clothes. 'Have that scout of yours report to me, I'll finish this quickly.'

'Hey, what about me!' Puck shouted. 'I'm coming to rescue Rach as well.'

Quinn turned around and raised an eyebrow as she quickly appraised the young man. 'You'll slow me down Puckerman, I don't have time to baby sit you.'

'I'm a soldier just like you. I've trained for years.'

'You wouldn't last fifteen seconds in a real fight.'

'Try me.'

'As you wish,' Quinn replied, drawing her sword. 'I give you ten seconds before you're flat on your back.'

Puck scowled. 'We'll see about that, Roman.'

The fight didn't even last seven seconds.

'Ugh,' Puck grunted as he landed on his back. 'How does someone so little pack such a big punch?' He wondered aloud.

As he tried to get back up, he felt Quinn's foot on his chest, pushing him back down. Puck looked up to Quinn, whose face betrayed no emotion. The General began speaking, her voice cold and frightening. 'You are no soldier,' she said before turning her attention back to Chief Beiste. 'Have that scout report to me.'

'I'll do that,' Beiste said, once again slightly afraid of the woman standing before her. 'Would you like your armour? I had one of my men fix it for yah.'

Quinn gave a small smile. 'Thank you,' she replied. 'But I don't think it would be appropriate.'

GLEE GLEE GLEE

It was dark before Quinn and the scout arrived at the outskirts of the camp. Hiding in the tree line, Quinn observed the layout of the area. It was a typical campsite with a roaring fire in the middle and all the tents set up around it. She estimated that there were probably fifteen to twenty people there, and judging by the shouting and laughter – drunk off their asses. Circling around the outside she caught sight of what she was looking for. She saw that by one of tents sat a lone soldier, nursing a bottle of wine. _'Bingo,'_ she thought gleefully. _'Just hold on Rachel, I'm coming.' _

Signalling for the scout to hold his position, the General crept up to the back of the tent, her bare feet treading carefully through the sticks and leaves. Gracefully she lowered herself to the ground till her cheek was touching the dirt, and with one hand lifted a small section of the tent up, trying to get a look inside. Forcing her eyes to adjust to the reduced light, Quinn eventually managed to make out the form of someone lying still on the ground. Releasing the breath that she had been holding, Quinn raised herself from the dirt and produced a knife that had been strapped to her ankle. Working silently, the General stabbed the knife into the side of the tent and brought it down to the ground, making a small hole. She knew that one wrong move and she was done for. That the guard who was just outside would hear her and it would all be over. Trying not to let her nerves get the best of her, Quinn eased herself through the hole and crawled towards the still form.

Nothing could prepare Quinn for what she would see next. In her time she had been responsible for the death of hundreds. She had seen it, she had felt it, and she had inflicted it all. But still the General had to cover her mouth at what lay before her – barely holding the contents of her stomach in check. _'Minerva give me strength,'_ she thought.

Quinn slowly brought her hand to Rachel's head and tentatively began caressing the girl's face, tracing one of the cuts with her finger. On the inside she was cultivating an inferno of rage, which would soon overcome her if it was not handled properly. She would have to get Rachel out of here before any part of her blood lust could be properly sated. And whilst fantasising about the numerous ways she was going to slaughter every living thing in this camp, she noticed Rachel's eyes starting to flutter open.

The brunette eyes widened in fear as she remembered where she was and what had happened to her, and upon realising somebody was just above her, began screaming into the gag that had been placed over her mouth.

Quinn immediately began to shush the bounded girl, lest she give away her presence.

'Shhh Rachel, it's okay.' Quinn said, running a hand through the girl's hair. 'I'm here now; it's all going to be okay.'

Rachel closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths, revelling in the feel of Quinn's calming touch.

'I'm going to cut you loose now, but you need to be quiet, okay?'

Rachel nodded softly and Quinn gave her a small smile before she went to work on the brunette's bonds. Quickly slicing through the knotted pieces of rope around Rachel's wrists and legs, and finally removing the gag from her mouth, Quinn was unprepared to be suddenly surrounded by Rachel who held her tightly, afraid that she would otherwise disappear.

As she slowly returned the brunette's embrace – trying to be mindful of any injuries she may have – Rachel began to murmur from where she was nuzzling the General's neck. 'I thought I was lost forever.' She said, choking back a sob.

Quinn started tracing patterns along Rachel's back, hoping that it was doing something for the brunette as she had little to no experience in the comforting-department. Give the woman a legion of troops and a war to wage and she was fine, but give her a sobbing-twenty-something-year-old and she was a lost little lamb.

'But now you've been found.' She whispered back.

Quinn eventually eased out of the embrace, figuring that they had lingered there for far too long.

'Can you walk?' She asked.

'I think so.' Rachel replied, not particularly fond of the idea of walking anywhere for at least a week.

'There's a scout waiting just beyond the tree line, he'll be our ride out of here, okay?'

Rachel nodded in understanding and the two slowly got to their feet. Being as quiet as they could, both women crept out of the slit that Quinn had cut and moved carefully towards the safety of the trees and its protective cloak of darkness. Quinn had to fight down every urge to turn around and comfort the brunette as Rachel hissed in pain with almost every step. The scout gave a nod of acknowledgement to Quinn and Rachel as they approached, not yet able to see the full extent of the brunette's injuries in the moonlight.

'Take her back to the village, but ride slow.' Quinn said to the scout.

'What about you?' Rachel asked.

Looking back towards the camp, Quinn spoke. 'I have business to attend to.' She replied coolly.

Rachel felt a shiver go down her spine, not wanting to know anything about what Quinn considered business.

Releasing a shaky breath, she spoke. 'Just be careful, okay?'

Still looking towards the camp, Quinn replied. 'Always am.'

In the early hours of morning – long after Rachel and the scout had left – none of those who had fallen asleep heard Quinn as she approached the camp once more. Nobody heard her as she drew her sword, the blade gleaming softly in the moonlight. Nobody heard her as she went from person to person, sending each one down to the ferryman. Nobody heard the screams of Azimio Adams, who had been saved for last. Nobody heard any of this – except for Quinn.

And that's just the way she liked it.

* * *

Scary Quinn is scary.

Thank you for reading, I promise there will be much more Faberry goodness in the next chapter, I swear it! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks once again for all of your awesome reviews. I'm trying to pump out a chapter a week which is why they're all around 2000-3000 words. I promised more Faberry interaction this chapter and I hope that expectations are indeed met.

Don't own Glee

* * *

Quinn stood just inside the entrance to the Berry/Puckerman residence, her eyes fixed to Rachel who was sleeping peacefully in her bed on the opposite side of the room. The straight-backed general watched carefully as the brunette's chest rose and fell with every breath. She watched carefully to make sure the serene look on her face never changed. _'For there is no escape in one's dreams, from the painful memories of one's past,'_ Quinn thought. Having had many a nightmare over the years from the things she had seen – from the things that she had done. She could only hope that Rachel wouldn't suffer the same fate.

'She was never meant for this place.'

Quinn glanced briefly to her left, quickly taking in the appearance of the man who had decided to intrude. She saw that it was the same man who had been with Beiste when they had named their price for allowing her to stay in the village. The one that she had sworn had animal fat coursing through his hair, and as Quinn sniffed at the air around her, she became almost certain of the man's strange hair care habit.

'The names, Will. Will Schuester,' he said, holding his hand out to shake.

Quinn didn't even spare a glance at the proffered limb – keeping her hands clasped behind her back – silently hoping that the man would either say something important or leave before she started removing body parts, possibly starting with the arm that was still dangling in front of her.

'Ah—okay, I guess you don't shake hands from where you're from,' he said, pulling his arm back, feeling more than a little embarrassed around the ever stoic Quinn.

'She was born here you know,' Will said, trying to fill the silence. 'Her mother and fathers were quite old by the time they finally settled here, finally finding a place to call home.'

'How long ago was this?' Quinn asked before she could stop herself. '_And wait a moment, did he just say "fathers" as in plural?' _

'It was twenty-five winters ago, Rachel was born in the following summer,' he replied. 'As I said, her fathers were quite old by the time they came here. Both of them were in their mid-thirties, while her mother was just boarding on thirty herself.'

'_Mid-thirties that's not that – wait – did he just say I was old?' _

'Unfortunately her mother died just a year after her birth, some kind of illness,' Will continued. 'Her fathers were able to raise her for most of her life, until they too became ill and passed when she was just sixteen.'

Will sighed before he went on, not really sure why he was saying all of this, especially to Quinn. 'This may be her home but it shouldn't be. A person like Rachel with her kind of talent shouldn't be stuck in this little village, her only option being to have a few kids and to sit around growing old,' he said, chuckling a little. 'Thing is though, she knows it as well, which is why she hasn't been married off to someone yet, like that Puckerman boy.'

At hearing Pucks name, Quinn couldn't help but growl, completely hating the idea of Rachel ever being married to that weakling.

'Look I better go, I'm already late to a meeting with the Chief,' he said, turning around. 'I guess I should say thanks though, for bringing her back. I don't know what any of us would have done if we had lost her,' he said softly, before walking out the door.

After he had left, Quinn saw that Rachel was beginning to stir. She hesitated in going over to the brunette, not sure if she should even be in the same room. _'She probably blames me for getting captured,' _Quinn thought.

Waking up, the bleary-eyed girl looked over and spotted Quinn standing near the door, looking like she was ready to bolt. 'Hey,' she said, stretching out her limbs – but immediately regretting it – her body making her aware of just how sore it was.

'Hey,' Quinn replied, her eyes flicking around the room, trying to not to look at where the brunette's tunic had ridden up, display the girl's smooth tanned skin.

Oblivious to the other girl's discomfort, Rachel started to speak, her voice slightly raspy. 'What are you doing all the way over there?' she asked.

'I–ah, just walked in,' Quinn replied, making a point of walking over.

'Are you going to sit down,' she asked, gesturing to the edge of the bed, 'or do you Romans just love standing _that_ much?'

Feeling a blush creep up her neck, Quinn quickly turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, wringing her hands together as she stared down at her lap.

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, Rachel nudged Quinn with her foot. 'Hey,' she said concerned. 'Are you okay?'

Quinn turned her head to look at the brunette, a few strands of hair getting in her eyes. 'Shouldn't I be asking you that question?' Quinn replied, feeling tempted to blow upwards.

Rachel gave her a cheeky smile. 'Maybe,' she replied coyly, once again poking Quinn with her foot.

'Stop that,' Quinn said, not knowing what game the brunette was playing.

'Stop what?' Rachel replied innocently.

Not taking the bait, Quinn simply rolled her eyes and looked away, trying desperately to get her mind in order.

'So… Ar–are you okay?' she asked finally, still not looking in Rachel's direction.

Rachel shrugged a little. 'I'm just sore really – like everywhere – they weren't particularly the nicest captors I've ever had the pleasure of being detained by.'

Quinn nodded her head, licking her lips nervously before she spoke. 'They–they didn't try to… You know?' she said, turning her head. 'Did they?'

Rachel looked strangely at Quinn before her mind finally caught up. 'No!' she shouted, shaking her head. 'No they didn't do anything like that. They said I was far too ugly for their tastes… Which I guess I have to be thankful for...'

Clenching her fists, Quinn's voice went dangerously low. 'They said you were ugly?'

Perplexed by Quinn's sudden mood swing, she cautiously replied. 'Yes… But they're gone now, aren't they?'

'Yes,' Quinn replied, reeling her emotions back in as she looked away, 'I took care of them.'

Rachel shuddered a little at the General's words, her stomach churning uncomfortably at hearing no sign of regret in Quinn's voice.

'You didn't have to do that, Quinn,' Rachel said unsteadily. 'You didn't have to kill them.'

'Have you forgotten who you're speaking to,' she replied, still staring straight ahead. 'They took you away, Rachel, so I took their lives. It seemed like a fair trade to me.'

'Why wasn't Noah with you?' Rachel said, desperate to change the topic. 'I mean, I can't imagine him not wanting an opportunity to prove his bravery.'

'Oh, he wanted to,' Quinn replied, looking to Rachel with a mischievous smile. 'Though unfortunately for Puckerman, I deemed him unfit to accompany me.'

Rachel narrowed her eyes. 'Quinn…' she warned. 'What did you do?'

'Me?' Quinn replied innocently, pointing to herself, 'I didn't do anything.'

Rachel continued to glare at Quinn to see if she would crack, but upon realising that she was making no progress with the girl's impenetrable mask, gave up in a huff. 'Fine,' she relented, 'I'll just have to ask Noah myself when I see him.'

Quinn smiled. 'Be sure that you do that, Rach, I'm certain that Puck would be quite happy to tell you all about it,' she said, scoffing internally. _'Yeah right, like that buffoon is going to tell Rachel about how I completely kicked his ass.' _

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked away, clearly not buying Quinn's mock-sincerity. The General too, also looked away, finding it easier to not look at the cuts and bruises that marred the brunette's body, the same cuts and bruises that she felt responsible for.

'Thanks,' Rachel said suddenly, breaking the silence.

'For what?' Quinn replied.

'For saving me,' she answered softly, 'for risking your own life to save mine, even when you didn't need to.'

'But I did need to,' Quinn said quietly, staring down at the floor.

'Why?' Rachel asked, moving to sit up next to the blonde.

'Because,' Quinn said, breath hitching as the brunette's bare arm brushed against her own. 'Because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have needed saving at all.'

'Quinn…' Rachel said, placing a hand on the blonde's knee. 'It wasn't your fault.'

'But it was,' she replied, standing up, 'if I hadn't interrogated you like I did, they would have never found us.'

Rachel stood up as well, not knowing how to calm down the pacing blonde in front of her. 'You don't know that Quinn, they could have followed us right from the start.'

'Maybe,' she replied, still pacing back and forth.

'Besides,' Rachel said, 'most girls would be upset at being interrogated by a Roman General, but I happen to appreciate the drama of it.'

Quinn stopped pacing and turned to Rachel, giving her a look that said, "Are you freaking insane?"

'Quinn, look,' Rachel said, approaching the blonde, 'I'm not upset about it because of what we did after – you know, how we kissed.'

It was as if somebody threw a bucket of ice over the general's head. Quinn slowly began backing away from the brunette, trying to form words as she went. 'Rachel, w–we can't, I–I mean it's not, I–I have to go,' she said before running out of the hut, leaving a hurt and confused Rachel behind.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Quinn couldn't believe how stupid she had become. Here she was, sitting around as thousands of troops were heading for Traiana, while she spent her time fraternising with the enemy!_ 'And making out with them, apparently,' _she thought bitterly.

She needed to get home. She needed to focus back on what was important. She needed to get back to her own kind, and to stop thinking about smoking hot brunettes who made her all kinds of frustrated – really, really frustrated.

Quinn suddenly felt a bulge in her chest and remembered the papers that she had picked up from the deserters camp site. She walked around to the back of one of the village's huts and began sorting through them. _'Bills, bills, bills, carts and carriages weekly, bills, Barely Legal: Gallic Women Edition – I'll save that – bills, bills – ah what's this,'_ she thought, pulling out a letter from the pile.

_Dear centurion_

_You and your local contacts have been assigned the task of getting further support for our glorious cause. Use any means necessary to achieve this task as it is of great importance. _

_Gaius Calpurnius Piso_

'Piso,' Quinn breathed as she fell to her knees, her whole world turning upside down in an instant.

They had been set up right from the very start, Quinn realised. The Germanics were in Piso's back pocket, his own personal army. He had created this whole threat so that he could have the legion wiped out and then usurp control. _'But why?'_ she thought. _'Why would he do this, and how does he expect to get away with it? Trajan will have his head on a pike in no time at all!' _

Feeling like she didn't have all the pieces, the general's resolve to get back to Traiana increased immensely. _'I have to get back,'_ she thought, getting up off the ground, _'I have to gather my surviving men, form a defensive strategy for the city, and call for help.' _

And as she walked towards Chief Beiste's hut, a dark look overcome her face as Quinn began to think about the numerous and inventive ways which she was going to employ in making Piso pay for his betrayal. _'I wonder how many scorpions I can import?' _

GLEE GLEE GLEE

'I'm going.'

'I've already said no, I will not let any of my people get involved in this.'

'But it was Romans that captured, Rachel; I have to make them pay.'

'And it was a Roman who rescued her, Puckerman. I will not let you join that _rabble_ considering the fact that we are currently housing an enemy of theirs right now.'

'Please Chief, I need to do this, I need regain my honour.'

'You mean mend your wounded pride,' Quinn corrected as she entered the room.

'General,' Beiste greeted, turning away from the sulking man, 'what can I do for you?'

'I need a horse, Chief. It appears that circumstances have changed and I need to return to Traiana immediately,' Quinn said.

'What circumstances, if you don't mind me asking.'

'It appears that my men and I were set up by a fellow officer, for reasons that are unknown to me. For it seems that the Germanic army is actually under his control, and so I need to get back to warn what remains of my men, and put the traitors head on a pike.' Quinn replied, doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

'And I'll be there to make sure you get home safely,' Rachel said, entering behind Quinn.

'Rachel,' Puck said, 'wha–what are you doing up?'

'I'm not an invalid, Noah,' she answered, glaring at him. 'So, when do we leave?'

'You're not coming with me,' Quinn answered, facing the brunette.

'Is that so,' Rachel said, taking a step closer to the blonde, 'and who is it that will stop me?'

'I will,' Puck said, moving towards her.

But before he was less than a yard away he suddenly found sharpened metal pressing into his throat. 'You touch her, you die,' Quinn said, steadily holding her sword.

Rachel tried to her best to not show a trace of fear as Puck slowly stepped away, in what was a "blink and you'll miss it" movement from Quinn.

'I'm coming with you,' she said, taking another step closer.

Slowly sheathing her sword, Quinn stared right into the brunette's eyes. 'I don't have time to look after you, Rachel. This is a serious imperial matter, one that could lead to civil war.'

Entering the blonde's personal space, Rachel spoke undeterred. 'I don't think you understand, Quinn. When I want something,' she said, raking her eyes up and down the general's body, sending a shiver down her spine, 'there is _nothing_ in this world that can stop me.'

'Ahem,' coughed Beiste, breaking up the eye-sex that the two had started to engage in, 'Perhaps it would be wise to take Rachel along with you, General, since you're still not fully recovered and are not aware of the lay of the land of which you'll be travelling.'

'Fine,' Quinn said, moving away from the brunette and hopefully the heat and _need_ that was starting to surge uncontrollably though her body.

Meanwhile Rachel smirked at the obvious effect that she was having on the blonde. 'Fabulous, I'll go and get ready now,' she said, walking out of the room, sashaying her hips as she went.

'I'll show you to the horses,' Beiste said, clasping a hand on Quinn's shoulder, breaking her out the appreciative gaze that she was giving the brunette's retreating form.

'Hey,' Puck said as the two walked out, 'what about me?!'

* * *

Who else saw Piso's betrayal? I know I sure didn't!

Tune in next time as Faberry makes their way to Traiana, but will it be as Quinn expects? Guess you'll have to stick around to find out :)


End file.
